1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mounting structure of a vehicle crash sensor.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle crash sensor mounted to a body cover exposed to the outside of a vehicle to detect an impact upon the body cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a sensor that detects an impact input to a front bumper of a vehicle may be found in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-147991.
The Application discloses a film-like sensor provided along an inner (back) surface of a front bumper.
However, as disclosed, where the impact-detecting sensor is located (i.e., along the inner surface of the front bumper), the surface of the front bumper has low rigidity, Therefore, the flexibility of the front bumper inner surface may make it difficult to transmit impact energy, thereby degrading the sensitivity of the sensor.